Hidden Emotion
by HopelessJuliet
Summary: The bond between Bella and Edward has always been strong, but what happens when love blossoms between the two? How will they cope when Bella leaves Edward for the second and last time? Hidden emotions, uncontrollable desires - what could go wrong?
1. Realisation

A/N: Howdy there people lol

A/N: Howdy there people lol! Just to let you know, this was pretty much inspired by a poem. Yeah I know kinda sucks LOL but still. Hope you enjoy and I know it's begging but… PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!! REVIEW!! D

**Oh and I need help to make a decision. So if you want your idea in you HAVE to review. Mooha. Okay joking just PLEASE help me.**

**Later on stuff is gonna happen between them and I need to know NOW before I write anymore IF you lot want a lemon in the story. I'm rating it a T for now but it might be an M later.**

So lemon or not? You decide now please read and review.

DISCLAIMER: WOULD I BE WRITING THIS IF I OWNED TWILIGHT!?

Chapter 1 – Realisation

Oh yes. 3 days until my birthday. 3 days until I'm 18. 3 days until I'm free. I'm looking forward to having Charlie not boss me about. Not that he does much of it, but still. I can drink without parent's permission and I can go out when I want to and come back at 4am to Charlie who can't complain anymore.

But I have no idea why I'm celebrating this. About a week after my birthday, I'd have finished school then be heading off to University and leaving everyone behind.

I'll be leaving Charlie, my ever-reliable dad who's too stubborn to admit he wants me to stay. Every time we speak about it, he mopes and groans saying how bad the food will be when I go and that the house will be empty. I rolled my eyes at the thought. _Stupid stubborn father of mine._

I know it's going to sound bad, but the worst part will be when I say goodbye to my second family. My second family consists of seven amazing people, all of them unique and different in their own way.

First there's Alice. If I didn't start with her she'd throw a fit, even though she doesn't know. I'd rather not push it, in case she _does _find out some weird and wonderful way. Anyway, Alice is the most energetic, bouncy; shop-a-holic you will ever meet in your life. She may be shorter than all of us but you _do not _want to annoy her or deny her anything. It will be the biggest thing you'll ever regret.

Second, there's Rose. Rose isn't the kind of person you'd place second for _anything. _Supermodels around the world would literally die for her looks. When I first met her, although I'm ashamed to admit it, I thought she was one of those slutty bitches who sleep with people to get what she wanted. Boy was I wrong. She's only ever slept with 2 people, and that's her first boyfriend and her second and current boyfriend who I'll tell you about later. She loves cars and getting dirty. **(A/N: If you wanna make it a pun, you can if you want. I'll just call you sick minded :P)** She's always on a 'diet' even though she doesn't need to get any skinnier. I mean she doesn't need to _lose _weight she needs to put _on _weight.

But still, Rose and Alice are my best friends who I've known since junior school. I tell them everything; well most things, and they tell me a lot of things. We help each other with our problems and always cheer each other up. No matter what has happened, we have always stuck together, until now that is.

Moving on, thirdly and fourthly there's Alice and Rose's long-term boyfriends, Jasper and Emmett. Both of them are lovely guys, but sometimes they can get on my nerves. And I mean _really _get on my nerves. Jasper, who is Alice's, is a tall, but strangely muscular, blonde haired history teacher. He is a few years older than Alice but it really makes no difference.

Emmett… where to start. He's big, he's scary but he is the most annoying teddy bear in the world. That's why Rose loves him, because he's just one giant teddy bear that can beat the shit out of anyone that hurts Rose. Rose absolutely loves being protected. And Emmett just does that.

Fifth and six are Carlisle and Esme, the two sane adults that keep this bunch together. Esme is the kindest person you will ever meet and she's so motherly and caring that you can't help but feel better when she's near. Her husband Carlisle is a prefect match for her as he also cares a lot for his children. Carlisle is a consultant at the local hospital that can always find time for his family. You could never meet a better pair of parents.

Then last but most _definitely not _least is Edward. He was and still is my saviour. If I had enough of Rose and Alice's torture, he'd let me hide out in his room, and if I just needed to break down, I would do so in his arms. I never cried in front of Rose and Alice. No matter how much they tried to make me, the only people I have ever cried in front of, were my mum and Edward.

Edward was my rock that I clung onto when bad things happened. We'd known each other before I met his sister Alice and then it went from there. But I knew if I really had to talk to someone, if I got too scared, I could call Edward and he'd be there in a matter of seconds.

At first I considered him as my big, over-protecting brother, but there's a small inkling inside of me saying it's something more. I don't know how many times I had denied this feeling but I knew it was going to burst soon whether I liked it or not. That was the one thing I didn't tell him, that I _might _love him. But I can't and I won't so that's over and done with. _I think. _

I can't leave all these wonderful people behind, not without a few tears and _I was not _going to do that. Well maybe in front of Edward but no one else. I need to be strong; I need to hide it away.

"Bella are you up? Edward's picking you up in 15 minutes, remember?"

Crap.

I had to choose this morning to daydream about my friends and totally forget about today. It was the last Tuesday of my school life ever and I was probably already late. God I'm thick.

"Yeah I'm up Ch- Dad." Why did I keep saying Charlie? _Why? _

I rubbed my eyes and made my way to the bathroom to get dressed and brush my teeth. I didn't have time for a shower. _Typical._

"Bells! Hurry up he'll be here in a minute." For god sake, I know that!

I sped up a little more and was ready before the doorbell rang.

Wait. I need to backtrack.

Why the hell was my dad so persistent in getting me ready for Edward to pick me up? It can't be anything to do with Edward, they've known each other for years and been very good friends. Well they're on speaking terms and that's good enough. Unless something has happened between them, or Charlie wants me to get a boyfriend. It better not be that, I will get so pissed.

Or… Charlie wants me out of the house for something. I gasped. Did Charlie have a new girlfriend? I was frozen in the spot. Last time Charlie got a girlfriend; she abused me and made me her slave pretty much. It was only when Edward said something did he dump her. _Ah, Edward. Once again, my savoir. _I was forever grateful for him doing that.

But what if he _did _have a new girlfriend? Would she be nice or mean or mad? I hated surprises so much.

"Bells? Bella? Earth to Bella! Go get the door. Edwards here." Again with the persistency.

"Yeah, yeah I'm going already!" I rolled my eyes and went to the door. I opened it and saw my own god-like savoir standing before me with a crooked grin on his face. Another thing I wouldn't tell him, how I love that grin _so _much.

"Hello Bella. You look…" Edward tilted his head to one side and stared at me with a confused expression.

"Ugly, messy, a little bit crazy…" I started with a long list of bad things to describe myself with. I had a low self-esteem.

"No, you look perfect today. I mean you seem really _annoyed _or something." I blushed at his compliment, I hated that so much, then grabbed my bag and pulled him out of the doorway.

"I'll tell you when we're in the car." I murmured to Edward. "Bye dad. See you later." I yelled behind me, hoping that he didn't hear what I told Edward.

When I heard the door shut behind me, I slowed down and came to a stop by Edwards Volvo. I let out a huge sigh and turned round.

"Bella. I know that look, what's he done now?" Edwards face was filled with concern. I was surprised he wasn't tired of my constant complaining.

"It's just that he was so _persistent _in trying to get me out of the house today, I couldn't think of a better reason than he has a woman." As soon as I said this, his face darkened and he opened the passenger door for me.

"Get in and tell me what else is up." I thought Charlie was acting weirdly. I got in and Edward slammed the door. Yep, he was in a weird mood. Edward walked round the front of the car and got in the driver's side. He started the engine then accelerated from the driveway.

"Edward. I'm not telling you anything until you tell me what's got you in a mood." I pushed my own concerns away for now. Edward came first. _What!? Since when did he come become first priority in my head? _Uh-oh. Unwelcome emotions seeping through.

Edward turned to look at me, his unemotional mask plastered on his face. God I hated it when he did that.

"Nothing is wrong with me Bella. It's just that Charlie is nearly _always _the reason why you're upset. He treats you so badly, and doesn't always care what you think." He turned to look back at the road, his hands clenched tightly around the steering wheel. "No one should treat you that way."

That was new. I guess I'm not the only one trying to hide something.

"Edward, I'm used to it, it doesn't bother me anymore." Come on Bella. Be strong.

Edward let out a small sigh.

"Bella, it does. I can see it written all over your face. You should know by now not to hide anything from me, I've know you long enough to tell the truth and the lies apart."

I am such a book! And he is such a great reader, which doesn't help.

"Yeah well maybe I am lying. I just want to be strong for once. Not someone that has to rely on someone else _all _the time. I want to be the strong one, I want to be the one to help." I couldn't help the angry outburst. He should know what I'm like by now, as he _already told me. _

His soft, musical laughter filled the car at my outburst. Oh he's going to get it know.

"Oh Bella. How can you _not _know how strong you are? I mean, I've probably been the one that's needed help most of the time. You've always been strong, just in a different way."

Strong in my own way? Ha. Yeah right. I rolled my eyes and he laughed again. I involuntary sighed at his laugh. Not the kind of, 'fed up' sigh, the kind of 'he is so hot' sigh. Bugger. This was not happening.

Edward obviously noticed me sigh and looked at me in a way he hadn't done before. I stared back at him and in that moment, he was a completely different person. He looked so beautiful and handsome that it should be illegal. His eyes sparkled with excitement, and his lips, _oh my god his lips. _

Right at this moment, Edward didn't look like my lifelong friend; he looked like…someone I had fallen in love with.

**Ha how'd you like that. It's like AWWW that they have finally realised they were meant to be after those like 18 years. Lol. Okay the nect chapter I'm hoping will be up soon. Life's been a wee bit hectic lately so I have no idea when I'll get time to write it. Oh and please review!! :D**


	2. No makeovers!

DISCLAIMER: WOULD I BE WRITING THIS IF I OWNED TWILIGHT

**DISCLAIMER: WOULD I BE WRITING THIS IF I OWNED TWILIGHT!?**

**Chapter 2 – No makeovers! **

"Bella, why did you want me to pick you up this week?"

I was shaken out of my daydream by Edward's voice. He wasn't looking at me anymore; he was watching the road more now, as there was more traffic. I could still see, though, that he had a small smirk on his face. Oh no. What kind of expression did I have when we were looking at each other?

I didn't trust my voice at the moment so I just shrugged my shoulders. I looked out the window so he couldn't see my face. I didn't want him to know I was blushing.

"Yes you do. Tell me."

I looked back at him and his smirk was even bigger now. His eyes still looked like they were sparkling, like they were a minute ago. Weird.

"I suppose I just wanted to spend the most time I can, during the last few days I have left here, with my closest friend."

I knew I was as red as a beetroot by now and his smile grew even bigger. Then it faltered and he turned towards me.

"Bella why do you have to go? Why can't you go to a different university?" His voice was pleading.

Usually I would give in, but I knew even if I did, I wouldn't be able to change it. It was already settled that I would go to a university in the North.

"Edward, it was settled ages ago that I would go to that university. I can't change where I'm going. If it wasn't for that university accepting me I would've stayed here." I noticed Edward was gripping the steering wheel again and was accelerating towards the entrance of school, which was full of queuing cars.

"Edward! Stop we're going to crash!" He suddenly realised what he was doing and stomped on the brake. I was thrown forward and my breath was knocked out of me.

"Shit. Bella! Bella are you okay? I'm so sorry. Jeez, I'm so stupid I should've been concentrating on the road!" I heard him punch the door and let out a sigh. I was leaning forward, holding my chest trying to breathe.

"Bella why aren't you talking?" I heard him move around then him shouting. "BELLA! ARE YOU BREATHING!?" His hand was on my back, his other on my knee. Even though I still wasn't breathing properly, just him touching me like that sent shivers through my body. This was, once again, new.

I sat up slowly and put on a strained, sarcastic smile.

"Yeah never better." I breathed. He knew whenever I was sarcastic I was either lying or I was fine. He obviously chose the latter.

"Bella, I'm going to park then I'll take a closer look at you. I can't believe myself." He withdrew his hands, which I was slightly annoyed at, then started the car back up and found a parking spot. Once he parked, he ran out the drivers' door to open my door. He was way too much of a gentleman.

When he opened it, I was about to get out, but his hands went straight in front of me and unbuckled me. He then scooped me up in his arms and carried me out of the car, bridal style.

"Edward. Put me down before anyone sees." I was getting embarrassed, extremely embarrassed.

"Are you sure you're okay? I mean I was going fast…" I put my hand over his mouth to stop him. Apparently he liked it as he smiled.

"Shut up Edward. I'm fine. You can put me down now." I tried to be serious, but the thought of what someone else might be thinking as they passed and saw us made me smile. The two most opposite people together, Edward holding me bridal style with my hand over his mouth. Jeez, we must have looked like we were from a chick-flick.

Edward eventually put me down but then pulled me into a hug. This I enjoyed immensely. I wrapped my arms around his waist and snuggled into his chest. _Okay why is this day so weird and it's only 9am! _

Edward had wrapped his arms around me in a protective hug, like he was shielding me from anything that would come near.

"I am so sorry Bella. I just didn't like the fact that you would be gone for a year or so." As he said this, he tightened his grip around me. At first it felt suffocating, but it felt _cosy, _if that's the right word to use.

We finally broke apart and I realised we were both smiling. In the many years that I've known Edward, I had never known him to be so happy after a hug. I mean we hugged loads, but never really like that.

"It's ok Edward, I'll get over it. Anyway, can we leave now cause, err, we've got people staring." I had noticed, once we had broken apart, that we had a crowd gathering and I didn't like being the centre of attention.

"Oh, umm, come on then." He grabbed my hand and led me out of the crowd. Any other day, I would've made a fuss if he held my hand, but today I really _didn't _mind. Edward, noticing the silence, glanced back at me, confused. I just shrugged my shoulders and smiled.

_What the hell!? What is wrong with me? I feel like I'm high! _

But what was I high on? School? No. Hmm, it's the end of school soon? Definitely not. Edward? Oh dear.

I bit my lip nervously and bent my head to stare at my feet. I couldn't feel like this about my best friend. Even though he is amazingly handsome, genuinely caring, and has the smile that can dazzle angels.

No, must not think about him like that!

"Bella? Hello in there?" Edward's velvety voice woke me from my internal argument.

"Ah! Umm sorry. I was miles away. What did you say?" Curse me and my way to zone out.

He chuckled, "I was saying, did you want to come round mine tonight? Alice and Rose are planning on going out, and so she's dragging us boys with them. I'd survive better if you were there."

At the last bit he stared at his feet, embarrassed by asking me.

"Yeah sure, why not? On one condition, _no makeovers._"

The last time I went out with them, I was a living Barbie doll. Edward laughed again, though more nervously.

"Okay no makeovers, I wont let them touch you." He flashed me his crooked grin, then we said goodbye and I made my way into my first lesson of the day.

Maths.

Joy of joys.


	3. Mike Is Going To Die

DISCLAIMER: WOULD I BE WRITING THIS IF I OWNED TWILIGHT

**DISCLAIMER: WOULD I BE WRITING THIS IF I OWNED TWILIGHT!?**

**A/N: Hey guys sorry the last chapter was a tiddy bit short. Hope you like this one. It was originally going to be longer but then it would be like 4000 words and I was like, nah too long. So really chapter 3 is chapter 3 **_**and **_**4. Make sense?? Lol.**

Chapter 3 – Mike. Is. Going. To. Die

If maths could go any slower, time would have stopped.

The teacher was rambling on about how we _must _remember the whole process of Pythagoras theorem, and I had Mike Newton on my left, telling me how much we have in common, and how everyone thinks we should get together.

Yeah right.

I blanked him out and tried to focus on what the teacher was saying but he was so dull I was tempted to go to sleep. So then I blanked everyone out so that I was left with the solitariness of my mind. Even though it was far from quiet, it was better than Mike or that _stupid, _boring teacher.

I thought back to before the lesson and remembered that I was supposed to go round Edward's tonight because Alice and Rose are going out and dragging him and the guys with them. What a surprise. Not. I was looking forward to it, as I'd be spending time with everyone before I left, but it was mostly because before we left I would probably be stuck in Edward's room for a few hours while Alice and Rose got ready.

I smiled at the thought then stopped as Mike was smiling at me too. He probably thought something he said made me smile.

"So is that a yes?"

WHAT!?

"A yes for what Mike?" My full attention was on him and he was obviously enjoying it because he smiled to himself.

"I just asked if you wanted to be my girlfriend and you smiled so I took it as a yes." He was smiling smugly at me as if he won something.

"Eugh, Mike I would never say yes to you." I said this sternly so that he would get the message.

"Yeah sure Bella." He was silent after this but he was much closer and his hand kept touching my thigh. I was getting really creeped out.

Luckily, a few minutes later the bell went and I rushed to German, my next lesson. I didn't even pause to find Edward or anyone else; I just wanted to get away from Mike.

Even though I was running, I still ended up being late because Mike intercepted me to try and hug me. Eugh!

"Guten Morgen Bella. Warum bist du spät?" **(Translation: Good Morning Bella. Why are you late?)** Frau Grün's face was stern. I hated that woman.

"Traurig, wurde ich aufgeholt." **(T: Sorry, I was caught up.) **The teacher sighed and told me to sit down. Stupid, annoying, perverted MIKE! He is so going to die. Moohaha, I'll get Emmett on him.

The rest of German and the next 2 lessons were just as boring as maths. They went quickly enough, but they were so dull. As soon as the bell rang, I practically jumped off my seat and sprinted to lunch, hoping I wouldn't bump into Mike. But this is my luck I'm talking about here and it just so happened that Mike was waiting by the table we sit at.

"Hello babe." Oh. My. God. He did not just call me that!

"Shut up Mike and go away!" He tried to pull me into a hug but I pushed him away.

"Aww come on Bells, you know you want a hug. Then maybe we can go to my car and get busy." That was it.

I stepped away from him and the slapped him. It was pretty good slap as it made the whole hall quiet and staring. Then just at the right time, Edward came to save me from the after-embarrassment.

"Bella what's wrong? Why is Mike trying to hug you?" Edward's voice was, first, full of concern, then near the end, anger.

"He thinks I'm his girlfriend." Just at the thought I felt sick.

"That's because you are my girlfriend. Now come on, we're going to _my _car." He grabbed my wrist and tried to pull me with him. Didn't he remember Edward was there?

Edward grabbed Mike's hand that was pulling me, yanked it off my wrist, and then twisted it round Mike's back. Mike let out a yelp.

"What the HELL do you think you're doing? Bella is MY girlfriend NOT yours, now if you want to live, GET OUT!!" Oooo, Edward was pissed, but since when was I his girlfriend?

When Edward let go, Mike pegged it out the room and the hall went back to its state of loudness and eating.

I went up to Edward and hugged him.

"Thank you for saving me, I was about to throw up, he's suck a freak. But since when was I your girlfriend?"

I had let go by now but I was looking at him straight in the eye.

"I, uhh, knew I was going to get angry so I thought it's better too be the over-protective boyfriend then be the over-reactive friend. People would think you asked me to do that if I was just your friend, whereas if I was your boyfriend, they'd understand." He smiled, liking his answer, and then he put out his hand for me to take.

"Let's go sit outside with Alice and the guys. It's cooler outside." I shook my head with humour but took his hand anyway. It was pretty hot in here, but was that because Edward was in the room? I mentally hit myself. When I took his hand, it fit perfectly in his, it felt right but I didn't say anything.

He led me out of the hall and we walked to the benches. He didn't let go of my hand until we saw Alice, Rose, Jasper and Emmett sitting at a table. When he let go of my hand, it felt cold and empty.

_Right, sometime soon, I'm going to have to sort my head out because it feels like I'm in fucking love!!_

Why did I suddenly feel like this? Is it because ever since Charlie's horrible ex-girlfriend took me away for a year, I missed Edward so much that my feelings for him changed? Or is it that during that year, my body decided to go from girl to woman? And Edwards go from man to absolute hot hunk? **(A/N: haha hot hunk XD) **

Well I didn't know, and I think I needed to find out. But not now.

**(A/N: Btw, this next bit is very confusing, but I assure you it's on purpose. Guess who says what! ;D)**

"Bella? What is wrong with you today? You seem a little…"

"Out there?"

"Emmett stop finishing my sentences!!"

"Sorry man! I hate it when people never finish what they're saying, it confuses me."

"Aww, bless Emmy Bear. Don't worry, Rosy understands."

"Oh shut up Rose. Stop going on Emmett's side, sheesh."

"Yeah I agree with Alice."

"Well _you _would. You are her boyfriend after all."

"Yeah well at least I don't use baby language so that my boyfriend can understand."

"Hey I understand Rose usually! I'm not that thick."

"I'm sorry to say mate, you are."

What the hell? I'm confused.

"Guys shut it. Bella looks confused." Ah Edward, voice of reason.

"Bella's _always _confused."

"Alice!"

"What? She doesn't know the difference between stilettos and heels!"

"She has a point."

"Okay, _I'm _confused now. What are we talking about?"

"Emmett! Keep track. God I have to do it all the time."

"Everyone shut up!" I had to stop it all. Everyone looked at me. Well at least they're quiet now. I looked up at Edward who was still standing in the same position. He was looking down at me and when I caught his eye, we both quickly looked away. Well the awkwardness was new.

"OMG!!" Alice leaped from her seat and jumped on Edward. Poor Edward fell back with the force and was flat on his back in seconds. As soon as what happened processed in my head, I turned around and went to look at Edward and Alice. For a brother and sister, they sure didn't act like it.

When everyone gathered round, we caught parts of Alice's rant.

"- I mean come on, seriously, you know you really like her. I SAW the awkwardness. It's changed so much since when she came back! I mean you were like drooling and I JUST KNEW IT! EDWARD FINALLY FANCIES --"

She was cut off by Edward's hand covering her mouth. When he was certain she would say nothing, he removed his hand and pushed her off of him. She fell off with a thump, which earned Edward an annoyed look from Jasper, and then he stood up.

"Now that's stopped," he gave Alice a look. "Can we eat now? I'm starving." Ha, good one Edward. Good change of subject.

"Hear, hear to that!" Emmett had to agree, he was always hungry.

So finally, we did what people were supposed to do at lunch, eat. We talked about my little encounter with Mike, which Edward gladly boasted he saved me from. He definitely liked the part where he nearly broke Mike's arm. He got a big pat on the back from Emmett, and hand shake from Jasper, a high-five from Rose, a hug from Alice and a smile from me as I already knew it happened.

After what seemed like a very short time, the bell rang signalling our next class, which I shared with Edward, so we all said our goodbyes and made our way to lesson 5. Biology. Get in! **(A/N: Lmao, if some of you non-English people haven't got a clue what 'Get in!' stands for, it means Score! or Oh yeah! Or whatever you people say. Let's just say she's happy about it.) **

When we got to lesson, I found out it _wasn't _going to be film day today because the stupid TV broke, so we were aloud to burn things. As long as it wasn't something flammable or something that explodes, it was ok.

Edward came up with a good idea.

"We HAVE to burn a Cheese Puff! I've always wanted to know what happens when you do that." When he told me I laughed so loudly that the teacher had to come over and ask what was funny. He thought it was a good experiment so he let us burn it.

I never knew putting a Cheese Puff over a lighted Bunsen burner could be so fun.

As I didn't trust myself, I let Edward light the Bunsen burner and hold the Cheese Puff over it with some tongs.

He turned it to safety flame, I thought he was going to burn it on that, but when he had the Cheese Puff in the tongs, he changed it to roaring flame. I made sure I stepped far away.

"Ready Bella?" What a stupid question to ask.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

He slowly, and over-dramatically moved the Cheese Puff towards the flame, making me fell nervous, as it got closer.

"Oh for god's sake Edward, put it in the bloody flame already!" He looked up at me with a sly smile on his lips. I raised and eyebrow at him and then we both completely forgot that there was a Cheese Puff hanging above a roaring Bunsen burner, because we both just realised we were silently flirting.

Ok, to some people this wouldn't be a big deal, but to Edward and I, it meant something wasn't right. In the mind it wasn't right, but it definitely _felt_ right. We were both as shocked as each other at our actions. So shocked in fact that Edward dropped the Cheese Puff.

BANG!

I screamed and Edward yelled.

How the hell can a Cheese Puff explode??

The whole class was silent, and after about 2 minutes I climbed out from under the desk. I smelt it before I saw it. The Cheese Puff was either burnt or on fire.

"Uh, was that supposed to happen?" I looked at Edward who had now emerged from the other side of the desk.

"No. Cheese Puffs can't even explode under heat. They'd just _burn._" He looked bewildered. It was kind of cute.

_Bella. Shut the fuck up! _

My head was so violent these days. I sighed. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Mike laughing in the corner, and then by his book was a bottle of ethanol that came from the lab.

I then realised that the Cheese Puff smelt a bit funny. I slapped my forehead in shock. _Mike. Is. Going. To. Die._

"Bella, why did you just slap your head?" Ah, forgot about him. He can't read my mind. _Thankfully. _

"It was Mike. He dipped the Cheese Puff in ethanol when we went to get the Bunsen burner." Edward's face went from to confusion to down right lividness.

I watched him slowly walk up to the teacher and talk to him.

"Mr. Newton? Please go with Mr. Cullen to the office." Mike looked scared. I mean he looked like he just shat a brick. **(A/N: HAHA, sorry had to use that phrase. It's kind of a chavy phrase. From England again I know but it's funny. XD) **

I watched Edward and Mike leave the room, but when they went I kept my eyes locked on the door, staying still so that I was able to hear anything _if_ anything happened.

**How'd you like that? It's longer than usual but it don't matter. Please review!! D**


	4. I'd Lie

A/N: Well hope you liked last chapter

**A/N: Well hope you liked last chapter. In this one there's going to be some sadness and sweetness. OH and a little play fun too. :D. Please enjoy oh and review!!**

**Chapter 4 – I'd Lie**

"Miss Swan, will you tidy up please. I know it's the near the end of term but I'd rather have my lab tidy." I reluctantly tore my eyes away from the door and did as the teacher requested.

Edward didn't return to Biology, nor did he meet me afterwards. In fact I didn't see him till I was walking back to his car. He was leaning against his Volvo, rubbing his neck.

"Hey what happened?" The first concern that popped up in my head was why didn't he return from lessons.

"Well, me and _Mike _kind of got into a fight. I would've won it if he hadn't hit me over the head with a pole. Well I did win, but with injuries." He rubbed his neck again as I felt my mouth fall open.

Edward got hit round the head with a metal pole? Fuck, was he indestructible or something? Then I noticed his lip was bleeding, and I was suddenly very tempted to kiss him.

_No bad Bella. Mustn't fancy friend._

"Uh, Edward. Your lip is bleeding." Before he could do anything, I grabbed his chin and then wiped away the blood with my thumb. I then removed my hand and looked into his eyes nervously.

He tilted his head slightly then smiled his beautiful crooked grin.

"Thanks Bella. I guess I didn't notice." I blushed slightly, and decided to change the subject before I said anything I would regret.

"Shall we go? Alice and Rose will probably have a fit if we don't get home soon." Edward, suddenly snapping back into reality, smiled at me, and then opened the passenger door for me.

Typical Edward. He made me blush even more.

I got in the car and he shut the door for me. He quickly went round the other side and got in. He was about to put the key in the ignition, but then stopped and looked at me.

"Have you got you seatbelt on? I don't want you to smash your head on the windscreen if I get a little pissed again." He rubbed the back of his head uncertainly. I simply laughed. I lifted the side of my coat up to show him I was buckled up. Satisfied, he did his own buckle then started the engine.

The ride to Edward's was quite but not awkward. Well okay it was a little but that's only because we had been _flirting _today. I mean me and Edward, Edward and me, _flirting?? _It's not possible. I mean we were friends, just friends. But it wasn't just _me _flirting he was too! We were _both _flirting at the _same _time to each _other_.

What has this world come too?

When we arrived at the Cullen's, Esme was her usual self and hugged me when I got in the living room, and then Carlisle did his 'fatherly duties' for me asking me how I was etc. Carlisle was much more of a dad to me then Charlie, but Charlie is _my _dad so I still loved him too, even though Edward would rather me abandon him.

"BELLA! UP HERE! NOW!" Ah no! Makeovers!

I turned to Edward and whispered urgently.

"Edward! Hide me!" Edward chuckled but pulled me behind him, just as Alice came running down the stairs.

"Edwardo! Where is Bella dearest?" I didn't hear it, but I felt Edward's chest rumble. Ha, he was growling.

"Don't call me _Edwardo _Alice. And even if I knew where Bella was I wouldn't tell you because she doesn't want a makeover _and _you called me _EDWARDO!_"

Edward really doesn't like being called Edwardo.

"Hmph. Mark my words Edward Cullen. I will find Bella, and when I do, she _will _have a makeover." And with that, I heard her storm upstairs and shut her bedroom door. I stood on my tiptoes and peeked over Edward's shoulder.

"Is she gone?" I whispered in his ear. He shivered slightly, but turned his head a little towards me.

"Yep. Don't worry; you can hide in my room. Alice seems like she's in a violent mood." I nodded my head then came out from behind him.

"ALICE! FOUND HER!" What?! Oh no! Rose was hiding behind the couch.

Rose lunged at me but I went behind Edward again so she went out the door.

"Where is she? Bella you are so dead!" I heard Alice yell then her running down the stairs.

"Ahh save me Edward!" I stayed behind his back, but he turned round a picked me up.

"We're going this-a-way." He ran towards the kitchen, with me in his arms, and then went out in the garden. Once we were behind the greenhouse, he put me down and put his finger to his lips.

Edward was breathing heavier than usual and his face was a little red. Like from the advert, he was 'windswept and interesting.' I couldn't help but giggle.

"What?" He mouthed. I simply smiled at him then took a peek around the greenhouse. I couldn't see Alice or Rose so I guessed we were safe for now. I went back to Edward, who was sitting down, and sat down next to him.

"I couldn't see them so I guess we're safe. Thanks by the way. I guess I'm not the lightest person in the world." I blushed slightly.

"Bella you are far from heavy. Though you have put on a little weight since you came back." He held his thumb and forefinger in front of him, only a millimetre apart. I laughed at him.

"Yeah sure Edward. Your way too much of a gentleman to tell the truth." I nudged him slightly.

"Oh you think I am a gentleman?" He looked sceptical. Why would that be I wonder?

"Yeah course you are. You open my door loads for me. And you compliment me way too much."

He laughed, but I guessed more to himself then me.

"Bella, if you knew what goes on in my head," He tapped his head with his forefinger. "You wouldn't think I was a gentleman."

I stared at him for a minute, trying not to smile.

"Edward that's just sick." I playfully punched him, which led into a fight. We were laughing and trying to pin each other to the floor. I remembered when we used to this when we were younger. He would always win; he was stronger than me though.

When he had me pinned to the ground, like always, I stopped and laughed.

"Okay, okay! You win you cheater." He merely laughed, but didn't get off me.

"Hey I don't cheat!" He tickled my stomach. "I'm just better than you."

I couldn't help it, I laughed and I couldn't stop. I hated it when people tickled me. I was way too ticklish.

"No—stop! Plea—STOP!" I was crying with laughter now. He was so mean.

He laughed again and finally stopped.

"Now Bella, am I cheater?" He got up off of me and I stood up.

"No Edward you are not a cheater, you're just a sore loser!" I stuck my tongue out legged it towards the house. I knew he was a faster runner than me, but I got a head start.

In the distance I heard him laugh and say,

"You are so getting it Isabella Swan." And then he was running.

I flew through the French doors and through the kitchen.

"Alice! She's here! Wait why the hell are you running Bella?" Rose was looking in the dining room.

"Edward--behind me--got to run!" I said this between breaths and carried on running. I went through the living room, passed Alice, and went up the stairs. When I was at the top, I went straight into Edward's room, closed the door and sat in front of it so my back was pressed up against it. Wow I didn't fall over.

After about a minute I heard an out of breath Edward knock on the door.

"Bella? Are you in there? You can't shut me out my own room." I smiled to myself.

"You wanna bet?" I couldn't help myself. I felt like getting him worked up.

I heard him growl from the other side of the door.

"Bella, I could break the door down you know, even if you were there." I heard the threat, but his voice was full of humour. Before he lost the humour in his voice, I quietly stood up and opened up the door.

"We wouldn't want that now would we."

Now, Edward looked really 'windswept and interesting.' It was quite sexy actually.

I froze.

I just thought he looked sexy.

Oh god.

"Bella are you okay?" Yeah sure I'm fine, I just thought you looked SEXY! AHH!

"Y-yeah. I just had a weird moment." I looked shamefully at my feet.

"Bella you're so cute when you're embarrassed."

Holy shit what did he say?! I looked up at him, surprise written all over my face.

"What? You are though." He gave me his crooked grin then put his hands on my shoulders. He pushed me backwards so that we were both in his room and then he turned round and shut the door.

"Edward, why did you just do that?" I was confused, again.

He turned around and laughed a bit.

"Well, after my little comment you seemed a bit… unresponsive. So I thought it'd be easier if I moved you." I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Hmm, and what a little comment it was." I mumbled. I turned to go sit on his couch, but out of the corner of my eye, I saw him look at me and smile.

"Crap. Um Bella? I got to do something for Jasper, I completely forgot. Is it okay if I leave you in here for a while? I'll make sure no one will get in." He looked at me with pleading eyes. Ok even my head had to admit that was damn cute.

"Nah, it's fine. I might put some music on if that's ok with you?" I went over to see which CD to play. God there's so many. Unexpectedly, I felt Edward's wrap his arms around me.

"Thank you. See you in a bit." Then he let go and went out the room.

Now that hug felt good!

_No it didn't! Shut. The. Hell. Up!_

I tried to shake the emotions out of me, but all I could think of was his warm arms and his melodic voice.

I really needed to distract myself.

I looked through the CD collection and found one CD that said "Random". I took it out and put it in the CD player. The song surprised me. I never knew he liked _this _kind of music.

I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me

Hmm, Taylor Swift. Come to think of it, this song was a lot like my situation now.

_He tells me about his night  
And I count the colours in his eyes_

He normally tells me what he does and I _do _sometimes see how many different colours of green there are in his eyes.

_He'll never fall in love he swears  
As he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing cause I hope he wrong_

Edward never said he'd never fall in love, but he does run his hand through his hair a lot. I love it when he does that. That's what makes his hair so messy most of the time.

_I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke I fake a smile  
That I know all his favourite songs_

Yes I do know most of his favourite songs. It's sad I know but we like the same music.

_And, I could tell you his favourite colours green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth_

_His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him,  
I'd lie_

His favourite colour is _brown _actually, he does have a thing for arguing, and he's born on the eighteenth, so that's pretty close. Alice is most definitely beautiful and he has his father's eyes. Edward is a lot like Carlisle, especially in the way they act.

And it's probably true that if I were asked if I loved Edward, I would lie.

_He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on?  
Doesn't he know I've had him memorized for so long?_

I guess that if we were in a dark room, I would still be able to see what he looks like. I couldn't help it now I started to sing along.

_He sees everything black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine_

Edward has never let anybody see him cry. Even _I _haven't seen him cry. Well except for once when we were little and Alice put make up all over him. Bless him he was horrified.

And, I try not to let it show that I might like Edward, because I don't even know if I _actually_ like him, but I'd rather not let people find out before me.

_I could tell you his favourite colours green_

_He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth_

_His sister's beautiful; he has his father's eyes_

_And if you asked me if I love him,_

_I'd Lie_

_He stands there then walks away  
My god if I could only say  
I'm holding every breathe for you..._

_He'd never tell you but he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything  
But my heart_

He never tells anyone, but he can play piano, not guitar. He's amazing on the piano. His fingers run so smoothly over the keys, it's impossible not to lose yourself in the music.

I don't know if he can see through my heart, but I doubt it will be hard to tell if I _do _end up falling in love with him.

_First thought when I wake up is  
My god he's beautiful  
So I put on my make up  
And pray for a miracle_

First thought when I wake up is Edward, Edward, Edward. It puts a smile on my face so I guess it isn't that bad a thing. And I never put on make-up, but I still pray for a miracle. Even though I shouldn't, I kinda hope that he'll tell me he likes me more than a friend one day.

_Yes I could tell you his favourite colours green  
He loves to argue oh and it kills me  
His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him_

_If you ask me if I love him  
I'd lie_

Just as the song finished, and I stopped singing, I heard a faint knock on the door. I wasn't sure if it was Alice or Rose, but I knew that they would've barged in already. I got up off of his bed, which somehow during the song, I ended up lying on; and went to his door.

"Who is it?" I heard someone jump in surprise.

"Bella? It's Esme, could I talk to you for a moment?" I was a little surprised and worried that Esme would want to talk to me.

Nonetheless, I opened the door and let her in. We sat on the sofa and Esme looked like she was finding it hard to say the right thing.

"What's wrong Esme?" I placed my hand reassuringly on her knee and she looked up and smiled. Esme was always so nice to people, that sometimes she couldn't say what was supposed to be said.

"Isabella. Bella. When you came back home 2 months ago, all of us were so happy that you were back. When we heard, Alice cried and even Jasper relaxed! Can you imagine Jasper going from bad tempered and stiff to totally relaxed and carefree? And also, Rose and Emmett stopped arguing and Carlisle was so relieved. Oh Bella dear you don't know how much of an impact you had on this family."

Wait a minute. My 'departure' had Rose and Emmett _fighting, _Jasper becoming uptight and Carlisle and Alice worrying themselves silly. Woah, information overload.

"Wait. I did all that? Just because I left?" I was so shocked by this.

"Yes, and I was so worried you weren't going to come back. I mean we couldn't contact you because of your father and that ghastly woman he was with, so everyone was worried. But what I'm trying to say is that when you left and Edward found out…" Oh god, I really didn't want to hear this.

When I came back, I refused to find out about what happened to everyone. I don't know why, it just made me upset that because of my father, I had made people upset.

"When Edward found out you had gone and that he wasn't able to call you; I had never seen him so upset and angry all at once. He destroyed half of his room and was always driving around in his car until late. He was devastated. But then the night before you came back, I heard him talking in his sleep."

_Flashback in Esme's POV._

_I walked down the stairs, too tired to remember why I had decided to go downstairs. I think I needed a drink? _

_I got downstairs and poured myself a glass of water. Before I had time to stop myself, I realised that I had gotten Bella's cup from the cupboard and filled it with water._

_I sighed. My family wasn't a family without her. And poor Edward, he hasn't been himself at all during this past year, especially at Christmas. Oh it still makes me upset thinking about it. No one smiled that day, no one at all. Bella used to always be round every Christmas, helping me in the kitchen, playing games with Emmett, hiding from Edward. _

_They always used to play chase every Christmas. It was like a tradition. _

_I quickly pushed those thought out of my head, before I cried, and made my way back upstairs. I was about to turn into my room when I head noises come from Edward's room. _

_Curiosity got the better of me and I went up another flight of stairs to Edward's room. I pressed my ear to his door so that I could hear better. He sounded like he was asleep but he was talking._

"_Bella…Bella come back please. Miss you so much, Bella. Please, I need you Bella. Bella." _

_I felt a tear roll down my cheek. My poor son, so broken. Please God or whoever is up there, bring our Bella back._

**A/N: How was that for sad? Well it wasn't too bad but it's still a little sad. The song on here is called I'd Lie by Taylor Swift if you hadn't guessed already. My cousins friend let me listen to it and I fell in love with it immediately! Anyway, hope you liked this chapter, please review!!**


	5. Stop Lying

A/N: Hey there people, sorry this has taken forever

**A/N: Hey there people, sorry this has taken forever. But it's here now so yay! Anyway, in this chapter we have Esme revealing her suspicions about Edward and a very angry outburst from Bella. Hope you like it and please review!**

**DISCALIMER: NEITHER TWILIGHT NOR THE CHARACTERS ARE MINE. _Unfortunately…_**

**Chapter 5 – Stop Lying**

As Esme finished her recall of that night, I myself felt a tear roll down my cheek. Damn, I didn't know I had _that _much effect on the family _and _Edward. I quickly wiped the tear away, before anyone could see I was crying, and looked up at Esme. She looked sad but she was keeping it all in. What would I do without Esme?

"But he was fine, and you know that because you see him everyday and he's always smiling. But there was another reason why I'm telling you this." Esme looked down at her lap.

There was another reason? Oh dear what is she trying to say?

I nodded, telling her to go on. She was silent for a while, and then she finally started to speak.

"I know I shouldn't get involved in this, but I can't help but think that Edward's feelings for you have… grown. This might be me misjudging things, but when you came back I knew you had emotionally and physically changed. And I must admit, I was wondering what Edward would think when he saw you."

She paused, a small smile crossing her lips.

"You know when you got to the airport and you found me and Carlisle standing there?" I nodded, remembering when I first saw them after a year. I never knew I could run so fast.

"Well, it was supposed to be Carlisle, me _and _Edward, but when Edward saw you walking through the terminal, his mouth dropped and hung open, then he ran off towards the exit." Now I had my mouth hanging open. Edward was there, at the airport, waiting for me? I didn't see him until five days afterwards! God those were the most nail-biting five days I've ever had.

Esme laughed lightly and put her hands on my shoulders.

"Bella, dear, he thought it wasn't you, and when he realised, goodness I can't even imagine what kind of thoughts ran through his head. All I know is that he wasn't expecting a girl to leave and a _woman to _come back." I was still frozen in the same position until I had finally registered what Esme had said.

"B-but Edward wasn't the same either. I mean he looked more like a man then when I last saw him. You remember when I finally saw him? I was gob smacked and he was really relaxed. This doesn't make sense." I was really confused.

Why would Edward, see me then run, then five days later when I eventually saw him, be totally relaxed and care free? Unless…

"I think, Bella, that he might _like _you more than a friend now. I don't know if its happening with you two, but is it more awkward, and much more intense than usual?"

I had to agree with her. It really had become more awkward and intense, even though we still acted like six year olds and played around like friends, there was always a moment where we would stop and realise how close together we were or what kind of position we were in and then we'd move away from each other and mumble our apologies.

"Yeah, that's kind of, um, true I guess. But what if it's because we haven't seen each other for so long?" I didn't want to believe that Esme was telling the truth, but I also _did _want to believe her.

"Ah, but are you like that with Emmett or Alice or Jasper?" She got me there. I was pretty much the same around them lot, apart from the fact that Emmett and Jasper both said if they didn't have girlfriends and weren't such good friends with me, they would probably want to go out with me.

"Your right I'm not. But what will happen if you're right?" There was silence for a while, while Esme contemplated her answer.

"Then Edward will be a very happy person and so will you. Sorry I had to say all this and bring all the memory's back, but I just want you to know that Edward missed you so much when you left, and that if you left again, he would find away to either stop you or bring you back. And you know what Edward's like when he sets himself a goal or task."

"Yeah, I'd be brought back whether I liked it or not." I laughed a little. It was true; Edward would drag me back if I even tried to leave for University. Friday's going to be tough.

A gentle knock on the door broke our little bubble concerning Edward and we both looked up.

"I'm not intruding on anything am I? I just thought because this is _my room _that I could come in." Edward's head poked his head round the door, a devilish grin on his face.

"Of course not dear. Now you and Bella better get ready, Alice wants to leave in half an hour. We really should chat more often Bella, it's nice."

Esme swiftly stood up, walked past Edward and went downstairs. How can she even walk past him and _not _say anything about what we just talked about. My mind whirred, trying to think of a possible explanation as to why Edward and I are acting strangely. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice Edward sit next to me.

"Have a good chat with my mum?" I jumped out of my skin and held my hand to my heart.

"Jeez Edward you scared the living day lights out of me." He laughed then put his hands above his head.

"I'm sorry, don't kill me!" Oh ha ha. I shot him an evil glare then turned away from him. I heard him let out a sigh.

"Okay, I seriously am sorry. Will you forgive me?" His voice was full of sincerity and truthfulness. I turned around to face him, struggling to keep the smile from my face, and crossed my arms across my body. This made Edward look at my chest then quickly back up at my face.

"Are you sure? Because I don't think _staring at my chest _is a great apology." I raised my eyebrow and he looked shamefully at his lap.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to do that." He went bright red and looked at the floor. I laughed lightly, and then answered the question he asked about 3 minutes ago.

"Yes I did have a nice chat with your mum thank you. But what did you have to do for Jasper?" I put on an innocent face and waited for him to reply. He looked up, a questioning look on his face. He looked curiously at me for a while, and then slowly spoke, not breaking his gaze from my eyes.

"I said to him I would sort out his car. As Rose was busy, I'm the only other person that's good with cars so I did it. It didn't take as long as I thought." He shrugged his shoulders gently then shock covered his face as a loud voice echoed throughout the house.

"Everyone downstairs in five minutes!" I thought Esme said thirty minutes, not ten!

"Oh no, Edward what am I going to do? Alice is going to kill me when I come down dressed like this!" The memory of our conversation had evaporated and the thoughts of Alice's torture filled my head.

"Don't worry. Rose has already got you an outfit sorted. She thought something like this might happen." He chuckled slightly then stood up and reached for my hand.

"Now if we're not downstairs in," He looked at the clock hanging above his door. "Eight minutes then Alice will be mad."

He led me out of his room towards Rose's and told me that my outfit was laid out on the bed. Once I had closed the door behind him I turned round to see what lovely clothes Rose had set out for me.

I cautiously made my way to the bed and surveyed the clothes. They weren't _that _bad, but I don't think I'd wear it as an everyday thing.

I put on the plain, dark blue tank top, with SHORT denim shorts. They barely fit, but somehow they stretched enough to fit over my butt. Speaking of my butt, it looked HUGE in these shorts.

Once I'd finished struggling into my clothes, I turned round and stared at the shoes. They were like death-traps, but with a hint of Rosalie.

I was about to go into her wardrobe to find some more sensible shoes when a little note captured my eye. It was next to the death-traps so I had no idea why I didn't notice it before. I picked it up and read it.

_Bella, wear the boots. Edward will love them!_

Damn you Rosalie. Why did she have to use him when it came to dressing up? I was about to pick up the THIGH-HIGH black, leather boots when realisation came swooping down and hit me squarely in the face.

Edward stared at my chest.

Oh my giddy aunt Esme was right. OH MY GOD!! She was right and she knew it. He liked me. He more than liked me! He stared at my 34 C chest like a hormone filled sixteen year old.

A rush of happiness and confidence filtered through me and the reluctance of wearing the boots had disappeared, and had been replaced with, surprisingly, willingness.

"Bella, hurry up!" Alice voice, once again, echoed throughout the house. I quickly zipped the boots up and confidently walked down the stairs. I was glad it was quite warm at the moment because I knew I would've been cold if it was a normal rainy day.

As I came near the bottom of the staircase, Rose and Alice both turned round and grinned at me. Rose put her hands in front of her and gave me a thumbs up. Emmett and Jasper then walked in and then tripped over themselves when they saw me.

"What the? Bella is that you? Nice legs!" At Emmett's comment I blushed and looked down at my feet. I stepped off the last step and looked up.

"Edward, come in here. I think you might want to see this." I had no idea what Jasper was talking about because I didn't do anything with my hair or anything and all the confidence I had back in Rose's room had vanished. All I could think about now was what would Edward think when he saw me in this so Rose-like outfit.

"For god sake what is i--" Edward stopped mid-stride and stared at me. After a minute of me blushing the colour of a traffic light, and him gaping at me, he swallowed hard and composed his face.

"Bella," He pretty much choked out. He was about to say something else but Emmett butted in.

"I think what Eddie wants to say is that you look edible and that your legs are outta this world!" I stared wide eyed at him and watched Rose hit him on the arm. This was not what I was expecting. I don't know what I was expecting but it wasn't this. I mean he could've said something better than 'Bella', or even looked amazed. Instead his face was a symbol of shock and probably horror.

I slowly shook my head back and forth then turned round and started back up the stairs.

"This is ridiculous, I'm changing." I quickly went up the stairs towards Edward's room where I had some spare clothes, but before I could close the door, a hand stopped it.

"Bella are you alright?" Edward. Really not the person I want to see at the moment.

Edward came into the room and shut the door. He stood looking at me waiting for my answer. I was prepared for anything Edward would throw at me, but I wasn't prepared for my outburst.

"No Edward I'm not alright! Do you think I'm alright? I'm in some _stupid _clothes that I would NEVER wear and as soon as people see me in them they're shocked into silence because it's such a difference, because I've changed so much, that it was unimaginable a year ago! I hate the fact that women have to wear hardly any clothes to 'impress' men, and look like utter sluts to be noticed! But what really is bugging me is that YOU didn't have the decency to say I looked alright, to just stand there and gape at me like some idiot because I look awful! You didn't even _lie _to me to make me feel any better, wait, you didn't say ANYTHING because you can't lie, because you're so god damn amazing that it's physically and mentally impossible for you to be mean or even vaguely nasty! Why can't you just criticise me and cut all the crap? Everyone else use to!"

I was breathing heavily at this point. _Woah, _I thought _I needed to do that. _But Edward is so nice to me all the time; he must be lying when he says I look nice or something. Everyone else used to tell me I looked weird, but now all they do is stare at me, with their mouths wide open. Esme was wrong, I changed so much that it's had the opposite effect on Edward.

"Bella you've got it totally wrong." He began. What? How can I be wrong?

"Bella, the reason why I couldn't say anything was because I was shocked at how _beautiful _you looked. I didn't know what to do or say because I was _nervous _of what to do. I didn't want to mess up in front of this beautiful woman. And what do you mean everyone used to? It doesn't matter what people used to think, at the moment, more than half of the population of girls at school envy you because you look amazing!"

Oh great, just lie even more why don't you? Just make me more upset. I couldn't help it but I started to cry.

"Will you stop lying already? I do not look amazing, I do not look beautiful! Everyone stares at me in disgust more like." I tried to stop crying and looked him straight in the eye. All that was there was sadness and...pain? What the hell?

Before I realised what happened, my head was resting on Edwards shoulder and his arms were wrapped around me. I leaned into him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

After a little while Edward spoke.

"Bella?" He whispered in my ear once I'd calmed down a bit. I pulled my head back and looked into his wild green eyes. I sniffled a bit before I answered.

"Yeah?" My voice was hoarse from crying. He put his hand on my cheek and brushed away a stray tear.

"I have never lied to you and never will. Silly Bella, I've been your best friend for god knows how long and I don't think I've lied once. And I'm speaking truthfully when I say I think you're beautiful."

I think my heart just exploded.

**Hope you liked that and I promise next chapter will be there outing :D REVIEW!**


	6. Uh oh

**A/N: Hello there! Once again, I'm sorry for the delay, but I promise I will try and update as much as possible! So from now on, I'm putting a **_**previously **_**on every chapter so you don't have to keep going back a chapter to remember what has just happened. Right, so without further ado, I present to you, Chapter 6!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! GET IT INTO YOUR HEAD!**

_Previously: __"Bella?" He whispered in my ear once I'd calmed down a bit. I pulled my head back and looked into his wild green eyes. I sniffled a bit before I answered._

"_Yeah?" My voice was hoarse from crying. He put his hand on my cheek and brushed away a stray tear._

"_I have never lied to you and never will. Silly Bella, I've been your best friend for god knows how long and I don't think I've lied once. And I'm speaking truthfully when I say I think you're beautiful."_

_I think my heart just exploded._

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Uh oh**

I stared at Edward for a long time, processing what he had just said. It couldn't be true, I mean, no one ever used to say things like that before. But having Edward saying it to me, telling me he's not lying… I've never felt so _happy_.

"Bella? Are you alright now?" Alright? I'm more than alright! I feel, out of this world! But I can't tell him that. I don't want him to know. Well not yet anyway.

"Yeah, I-I j-just… oh I don't know." I went to rub the side of my head, but before I could stop myself, my hand was already on top of his.

I saw Edward swallow hard, his hand still frozen in place on my cheek. I looked down, trying desperately not to look in his eyes. I know I should've taken my hand off by now, but… I just couldn't.

I felt Edward stroke slowly down my face, only very slightly; and then I felt him move a step closer to me so that our bodies were nearly touching.

I looked back up, to see what emotion was on his face, and found that it practically mirrored mine. He looked like he was fighting to control himself, to control his movements. He looked nervous, but determined.

I finally stared straight into his eyes and found the same type of emotion in them that I saw this morning. Was it really only today that we were travelling to school? It felt much longer than that. Much, much longer.

As I gazed into his eyes, I felt a weird sensation in my stomach, one I have never felt before. It felt like a cross between butterflies and feeling sick. Whatever it was it felt unbelievable and I didn't want to lose it. Ever.

The feeling soon spread throughout my body and I was forever lost in the moment. I felt Edward's breath on my face; his scent overwhelming my senses. All I could see, all I could feel was Edward. Nothing mattered to me more than this moment, this feeling. I would never trade it for the world.

"EDWARD! BELLA! GET YOUR BUTTS DOWN HERE NOW, WE'RE WAITING!" We jumped away from each other in fright, surprised by Emmett's loud voice. As soon as we lost contact, all that was felt in that moment had swiftly disappeared.

I quickly turned to look at Edward, as we had abruptly turned away from each other at the loud noise, and the feeling in my stomach returned.

Uh-oh…

"I-I'm just going to, uh, change these…uh…shoes! Yes, I'm going to change my shoes." I struggled to get out the excuse to leave the room. It was very tense before we were disturbed.

"Yeah, um, I'll go downstairs and… uh… wait." He looked up at me, our eyes meeting once again. We stood there, frozen for a moment, and then he rapidly made his way to the door and went downstairs. I quickly snapped myself out of my reverie and also made my way to the door.

I went back into Rose's room, got a pair of black pumps out of her wardrobe and changed into them. Then I hurriedly made my way downstairs to meet everyone, and Edward.

"Fina_lly! _She has arrived, now can we please leave or there wont be enough time to look around." Alice's chirpy, but freakishly stern voice echoed throughout the room as I came into view. I glanced over at Rose and she scowled at my bootlessness. **(A/N: Lolol at that word! Sorry, anyway, carrying on…) **I merely shrugged and looked away. I'd get the lecture later on when we were alone, and I also knew for a _fact _that Rose and Alice would interrogate me as soon as we were alone.

I bet you can't guess what they wanted to talk to me about?

I breathed in deeply and sighed. It was not something to look forward to. We eventually all made our way to their garage and lo and behold, we were going in couples.

Shit-ake Mushrooms. This was not happening. It clearly wasn't my day today.

I slowly made my way towards the passenger side of Edward's Volvo and waited for him to unlock it. He came out last from the house, and when he saw the arrangements, I swear he mouthed the word 'shit'. Well at least I wasn't the only one nervous about being together, alone.

Edward walked over, looking anywhere but at me, and unlocked the car. I wordlessly got in and did my seatbelt. I heard him get in after me and start the engine. Before I knew it, we were on the motorway, **(A/N: or highway. Either or, it's the same thing)** going towards…

Wait a second, where were we going? I was about to turn towards Edward and ask him, but decided against it. When I looked at him, it would probably take me five minutes to make one coherent sentence. So I sat there for the whole journey, in silence, thinking about what had happened in his room.

Ok, I know I've changed my mind about three times, but now I truly think Esme _was _right. What just happened in his room would _not _happen to friends. Not _just _friends.

"Bella we're here." Edward's voice was barely a whisper, but I could still hear him. It hadn't taken as long as I thought it did, but I suppose with Edward's driving, it was expected.

I got out quickly and looked around to see where we were. A museum? Since when did Emmett, Rose and Alice like Museums? I know Jasper loves them and Edward doesn't mind, but why did _they _want to go?

"Guys, why are we at a Museum?" I turned towards them, probably with a confused expression on my face. It was Alice who answered.

"Well Grumpy Guts, we thought, as you're only here for a few more days, that we should take you somewhere you like." They came here for me? Damn I love my friends.

"Can we hurry up pelease?? I want to get this over with." I laughed at Emmett and led the way into the Museum. We went up to the admissions desk and asked for six tickets but the woman didn't seem to hear as she was gawking at Edward.

Anger rushed through me and I had a sudden, uncontrollable urge to punch this woman, to make her stop staring at Edward. My hands were clenched into fists at my sides and I was staring, no I was glaring at her. I think this is what they call jealousy.

A nudge from Rose caught my attention and made me stop looking at the woman. Rose had her eyebrows raised and kept looking between Edward, the woman and me. I turned around before she could say anything and knocked on the desk in front of us.

"Excuse me? Can I have the tickets please? And stop gawking at my husband." WHAT? BELLA! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?! _Shit, shit, shit, shit…_

The woman was startled and quickly turned her eyes to me.

"I-I'm s-sorry. H-here are your t-tickets miss, no I mean u-uh mrs." I had to bite my lip to stop myself from laughing. Once we finally got the tickets, we made it to the first 'area' that was the Egyptians.

We all spilt up when we entered the room, as we were all interested in different things. I went straight to the sculptures and artwork. I loved historic artwork; I found it so fascinating the way they used images and pictures to tell a story or something. At first, I thought I had ventured on my own, but I felt someone's presence behind me so I looked round.

Edward. But it wasn't Edward in the car Edward. This was Edward with beautiful crooked grin on his face Edward. I couldn't help but smile back.

"So my lovely _wife, _what are we going to look at first?" He walked towards me, his grin getting bigger by the second. I let out a laugh, not able to hold it in anymore.

"Sorry I had to do that. She was taking forever and it was kinda annoying, to be honest." I blushed slightly at my own comment and let out a nervous laugh.

"No, it's alright. _I _didn't mind. She was staring to freak me out a little though." He shuddered slightly. "I would hate to know what she was thinking just then."

"She was undressing you with her eyes, you didn't have to know what she was thinking to know what she wanted to _do _with you." I did NOT just say that. Edward rose and eyebrow at me.

"And how would you know what that looked like?" That was easy enough to answer.

"Because whenever I'm with you, every single girl we pass does it. And then once they've undressed you, they give me evils for just being next to you." I shook my head at the memories. Edward looked bewildered.

"Girls used to look at me, like that?" He didn't notice? How can anyone not notice?

"Yeah they did, ALL the time. I wanted to sl—" I was cut off my Alice's voice.

"You two! Come on, we're going to the Roman's now!" I didn't even get to look at the Egyptian stuff.

After that, we all walked round together and every now and then commented on the artefacts. Some of us were quite serious, like Jasper and I, but some people's comments were just hilarious. When we got to the Greeks, there were sculptures of an animal that ate other people, but it was half man, well you could definitely tell it was a man.

_(Begin Flashback-Thing)_

"Omg Rose! Check out HIS crown jewels! Man! That goes all the way to his chest! I feel sorry for his wife. He's HUGE! Jazz, come have a look at this!" Jasper made his way over to Emmett.

"Holy Shit! That's like the size of his leg! Hey Edward, take a load of this, I know yours is big but not as big as this!" Edward froze mid-step and he turned and stared at Jasper. I was drinking a bottle of water at the time, and was listening to the conversation. When Jasper said what he had to say, I practically choked on the water and spat it out.

Rose and Alice were laughing hysterically next to Emmett while Edward and I were in shock.

"Looks like virgin boy wasn't expecting _that_!" Virgin Boy? Poor Edward, he was bright red from embarrassment, or was it anger?

"Emmett you did not just say that out loud." Edward was breathing deeply, probably trying to control himself. I slowly walked away from Edward and Emmett, knowing that something bad was about to happen. Jasper stood in front of Alice and Rose and pushed them away from them too. We all knew Emmett loved a fight, especially when Edward got angry. Edward has a very short temper, so they fight a lot.

But even though they do it _all the time, _they still shouldn't fight in a museum. Of all places a museum? I worked out that Edward would probably be able to see me out of the corner of his eye, so I slowly shook my head, telling him no. His eyes turned to look at me and he relaxed his stance.

Emmett looked confused. "Eddy? No fight today?"

"No, we're in a museum you idiot. Let's just carry on." He walked up to me and whispered in my ear, "Thanks." Which made a shiver run down my spine.

_(End Flashback-Thing)_

Thinking back on the things Jasper and Emmett said, they said at one point how…big Edward was.

I stood frozen in the exit. I couldn't stop myself. I started laughing _really _loudly. I was cracking up.

"Bella?" I couldn't respond, I was laughing too much. I didn't even know who spoke my name. Now I was crying with laughter.

"Bella what's so funny?" It was Edward's voice.

"Emmett!" I tried to choke out but I was laughing hysterically at this point. I saw Edward smile and shake his head. Once I had calmed down, we got back in the cars and made our way back. I still giggled every now and then, the humour never completely disappeared.

The mood was considerably happier than on the way here. I laughed to myself once again. You can always rely on Emmett to make the day a little brighter, not that it wasn't amazingly earth shattering anyway. Yes, I though what happened this afternoon was earth shattering. It made me smile just thinking about it.

I think I can safely conclude that Esme was mostly right, and I hope she stays right. Because if the man that I was sitting next to now, wasn't in my future, then I didn't want to be either.

**Finished Chapter 6!! YAY! So, if you liked Bella and Edwards little 'connection' or if you didn't like it at all, please tell me so I can change things for the better. Yes that means review, pleeease!**

**Chapter 7 will be up as soon as I can write it!**


	7. Whore?

**Hey my lovely readers. I'm so sorry I've taken forever but I can never find the time to write. This chapter is shorter than normal but I wanted to get it out ASAP. Anyways, I'll let you get to the chapter and I'll try update soon.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING :'(**_Previously: __The mood was considerably happier than on the way here. I laughed to myself once again. You can always rely on Emmett to make the day a little brighter, not that it wasn't amazingly earth shattering anyway. Yes, I though what happened this afternoon was earth shattering. It made me smile just thinking about it._

* * *

_I think I can safely conclude that Esme was mostly right, and I hope she stays right. Because if the man that I was sitting next to now, wasn't in my future, then I didn't want to be either._

**Chapter 7 – Whore? **

The next morning, I woke up feeling refreshed and, well, more alive. I stretched in my bed before getting up. I checked the clock on my table and saw it was 6:59 am. I laughed to myself. These days I got up _before _my alarm actually went off.

I hit the snooze button just before it went off and excitedly got out of bed. I skipped towards the door, grabbing my wash bag and clothes on the way, and went into the bathroom.

I had a shower, got changed, dried my hair, and was back in my bedroom in the space of twenty minutes. My shower was relaxing but it didn't calm down my excited mood. But, why was I excited? _Him. _

Ah, that would be why. I sat crossed legged on my bed and leaned against the wall. Yesterday was _weird_. I know it doesn't sound like it but to me it was. I was very close to kissing my best friend yesterday and that shouldn't happen. It shouldn't even be considered, but it did; it nearly did.

I rubbed my eyes and ran my fingers through my hair. _Why did I have to like the guy who was supposed to be my friend? _Now my excited mood had dimmed and the happiness I had felt earlier this morning had diminished.

_Great, _I thought, _another reason to be unhappy and moody. _I inhaled deeply and let out a sigh. Friday was going to be _very _difficult.

I quickly cleared my head and stood up. I would deal with it when it happened, even though it would probably kill me.

I walked downstairs easily as I was wearing my comfy converse today, and went to get a pop tart out of the cupboard. I was surprisingly peckish this morning, which was kind of weird. I'm not really one to eat breakfast in the morning, if you can consider a pop tart as breakfast.

"Bells?" I turned round to face Charlie who was leaning against the wall.

"Yeah dad?" I put on a calm face whilst waiting for his answer. I didn't want him to think I knew something.

"I'm just going to tell you now, I'm not going to be in tonight. I'm going out to dinner with a friend and then I'll probably see Billy afterwards and stay round there. Are you ok with that?" Yep, he's got a woman. And I bet if I called Billy tonight, he would say Charlie wasn't there and that he didn't say anything along the lines of visiting.

Oh well, I couldn't control what my dad wanted so I just kept my thoughts quiet, like usual. "Yeah dad that's fine. But, can I invite Alice or someone round so I don't get bored?" I was going to say Edward but I thought better than to say that.

"Yes, defiantly. Whatever makes you happy sweetie. Ah, are you ready? I think Edward's just pulled up." Eugh, I hate it when he calls me sweetie.

I simply nodded to him and gathered my bag up from the ground. I said a quick goodbye to Charlie and made my way to Edwards Volvo.

I swiftly got in and Edward greeted me with his breathtaking smile that made my knees wake.

"Hey Bella. You ok?" Such a simple question, such a difficult answer.

"Well yeah, but Charlie's not going to be in all night tonight because he's going out to 'dinner' with a 'friend'." I rolled my eyes and rested my head against the headrest. It smelled nice in Edwards' car.

Edward tensed next to me. "I wish Charlie would dump that whore of his and spend a little more time with you before you leave." Woah.

"Where the heck did that come from Edward? You don't even know her…" _Did _Edward know her?

Edward slammed the car into fifth and sped off in the direction of the highway that led towards the city. Where in the world were we going?

"I don't know who she is. Well…well you can just tell all right? Charlie should be more grateful that he has you to look after him; and he shouldn't be dating some whor—woman he probably doesn't even know yet. And before you panic Bella, we're not going to school." He glanced at me, anger written all over his face. Why was he so angry?

Edward suddenly turned sharply of the highway onto a smaller, beaten road, which headed towards the woods. Seriously, where were we going?

I voiced my question and Edward's face seemed to relax a little.

"You'll see." He glanced at me, anger still in his eyes, but a blatant smirk spread across his face. That boy really confuses me sometimes.

So we drove on, for what seemed like forever but in reality was only twenty minutes. As we drove, the road became bumpier and the little towns' huge forests loomed closer towards us.

As the car started to slow, I took in our surroundings. There was a footpath that headed back towards the town, but went through the edge of the forest; where Edward had parked the car, there was a small field that had three horses casually grazing in the morning sun and in front of us, an opening in the trees that lead into the depths of the forest.

It was all very green but strangely peaceful. I liked this place already.

"Bella? You spaced out on me again." I snapped my head round to see Edward standing right behind me, looking at me curiously. When did I get out of the car?

"Um—sorry. I was just looking at the view. It's nice." Edwards close proximity was making it very hard to speak.

"If you like the view here, you'll love the view in the forest." Without missing a beat, Edward grabbed my hand and started directing me towards the opening of the woods.

"Aren't we going on the path…where there's a _flat _pavement?" A forest floor covered in tree roots, branches and rocks that just screamed danger didn't really appeal to me.

"Silly Bella, of course not. But don't worry," He looked at me with care in his eyes. "I wont let you fall, I promise." We looked at each other for a moment, the spark from yesterday re-igniting itself, but only mildly. Something told me there was a deeper meaning behind his words, but I pushed that thought away.

_Friends Bella, only friends. _I shook my head, hoping the physical movement would shake my thoughts out of my head.

And with that, Edward tugged my hand and we began our walk into the woods. I realised it didn't actually matter what my feelings for Edward were, because in two days time I'd be gone, and whatever feelings I had for Edward would diminish.

Long distance relationships never lasted; I for one should know.

* * *

**Review =D**


	8. Our Little Piece Of Heaven

**Hi people! Sorry this has taken sooo long to do, I havnt had the time! And sadly I'm not going to be able to do much more until after my GCSE'S because my exams so unfortunately come first D: **

**But anyways, I hope you enjoy this little chapter and please leave a review!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own Twilight. Promise KD**

* * *

Chapter 8 - Our Little Piece Of Heaven

I decided as we walked along the _very _uneven path, that I wouldn't think about Friday. I couldn't bear to imagine what that day will be like; I even shuddered at the thought. _Don't think about it, don't think about it! _

"Bellaaa?" I looked around to see Edward had stopped a few metres back. _Damn I zoned out again. _He had that cheeky, crooked grin on his face, and I couldn't help but inwardly swoon. _Bad Bella! _

I could feel my cheeks heat up as I walked back towards Edward, embarrassed that I had just continued walking off into the dangerous woods. _Well for me anyway_. By the time I had wandered back to Edward, I swear my face was the colour of a strawberry. It didn't exactly stem Edwards' quiet chuckles.

"Hey why are you laughing?" He may be my best friend, and I may possibly like him more than I should, but I can still get annoyed with him.

He chuckled for a little longer. "You're just too cute Bella, that's why." The smile that crossed his face was almost sad, but only if you knew him well, like I did, would you be able to tell.

But wait. He said I'm too cute. _Too cute! _Ay carumba, I can't take much more of this. Did Edward think of me as more as friend too? _No he can't its impossible...well fairly. _

"Look, Edward, where exactly are we going? I am missing school you know." I raised my eyebrow at him in a very bad attempt to change the subject.

"Well if you want I can take you back to school...." He started walking back in the direction of the car with a smug smile on his face. I couldn't stop myself.

"NO!" That made him jump. "No... I mean I don't want to go back to school, just tell me where we're going in case I get lost or something." I mumbled the last bit, realising it was one of the worst excuses in the world. _Caaalm Bella, caaaaaaaalm! _

"No." He turned back round, brushed passed me and walked towards a gap in the trees.

"No? B-but why wont you tell me?" I was so confused, and I tried to pull the puppy-dog face to get him to tell me.

He poked his head out behind a tree. "It's a surprise, and you won't find out until you follow me." _That stupid crooked grin. _I simply couldn't resist.

I followed Edward through the trees, the smells and the sounds of nature surrounding me. Although my heart was hammering in my rib cage, it made me strangely calm...or was that just Edward? As I wound my way through the trees and bushes that secretly wanted to hurt me and trip me up (_I really don't like nature that much), _I felt Edwards hands cover my eyes as he crept up behind me.

Before I could say anything, Edward whispered slowly into my ear, "Don't peek Bella. Just follow my lead." Has someone plugged my butt into a plug socket or something? It felt like electricity was shooting up my spine and straight into my brain.

Edward nudged me to go forward, so I slowly put one foot in front of the other and breathed nice and deeply. I could feel Edwards mouth at my ear, "Stop." Corr his whispering is making my legs turn into jelly. _What is wrong with me? Why is he affecting me so much? Is it the trees? Is it the fact that we're alone in the middle of the woods with no one else around? Probably yes. _

Edward slowly trailed his hands from my eyes down to my shoulders and down my arms. At first, I didn't take in the beautiful site in front of me because of Edwards' warm and gentle touch that completely distracted me. _Darn._ When I looked around properly, when I took in the beauty and the mysticism of where we were, I swear we had landed in heaven.

"This Bella," Edward stood next to me and held my hand in his. "Was where I came when you..." I noticed him pause to swallow and take a deep breath in. "When you were gone." And we just stood there, looking round the area. It was breathtaking.

When you first entered from the little passage, the first thing you saw was a humongous fallen tree that had branches pointing to the sky; it looked like giant archway with a seat in the middle of it...a seat perfect for a couple. A thick lining of trees surrounded us like a protective fence, stopping the outside world invading this piece of heaven, and the thousands of flowers all on the ground made this little grotto smell so nice and calming, it felt like you were dreaming.

But in the centre, the part that wasn't nature's handiwork was a small blanket with cushions, and a picnic set all set out and ready to be used. Around our 'protective fence' were fairy lights all dotted up and down it, to light up the darkened parts of the area. _Wow..._

"Edward, I..." I turned round and hugged him, tears coming to my eyes. "Is this for me?" I tried not to get his shirt wet but I really couldn't help it.

Edward hugged me back, cradling me in his arms. "Yes Bella. All of it...everything is for you. I wanted you to have a day with me you would never forget."

I was so happy and grateful for what Edward had done, but in the end, this will be the day I will never be able to forget when I'm away from him. This will be the most difficult memory of them all.

* * *

**Review!! Pweeeeeease! **


	9. Ecstasy

**Hey guys **** Kinda lied about waiting til summer but I couldn't wait! :D**

**I hope you like this chapter, honest its good! :P Anywaysm ejony :D**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own it :P**

**Chapter 9 – Ecstasy**

I slowly breathed in, trying to stop myself crying. I wasn't sure if I was crying because of how much effort he put in to this dazzling place, or if I was crying because I knew I wouldn't be able to forget this day for the rest of my life. Either way, I pulled away from Edwards's warm and tender embrace to dry my eyes and take another look at the wondrous haven we were in.

"So I'm guessing you like it then?" I turned to Edward, watching him scratch the back of his head nervously. He had that crooked grin on his face again and I couldn't help but beam at him.

"Of course I do! It's beautiful Edward, the prettiest thing I've ever seen." I looked around again, but heard Edward murmur something under his breath.

"Hmmm? What did you say?" I looked back at him and I saw red colour his cheeks. He looked completely stumped.

"Erm, nothing...I didn't say anything. I just sneezed." Oh yeah, like I was going to believe that.

"Sneezed?" I walk right up in front of him and went on my tiptoes so my face was fairly level with his. "Edward Cullen, you did not sneeze. What did you say?" A little smile played on my lips, I was putting him under pressure and I knew how much he hated that.

Then what happened next _completely _took me by surprise.

He placed his hands on either side of my head and his mouth went to my ear. "I said, 'You're the prettiest thing I've ever seen'." Then just as quickly as his warm hands were on my head, they were gone and he had walked over to the little picnic amidst all the flowers. "Would you like a seat Bella?" His face was still pretty red, but his voice was as smooth as silk.

_What did he say...? Oh my, my minds about to implode, oh god, did he just say that?! _

I stuttered my way over to the pillows and plopped my self onto one of the bigger pillows so I wouldn't bruise my butt. I still couldn't believe what he had said, I swear I was dreaming. Edward chose a pillow opposite me and started taking out the food from the basket in the centre.

"Now we have a collection of fruit, some chocolate," My face lit up at the word. My comfort food that was always good to me and made me feel so much better, although I only liked one type of chocolate.

"Oh I got you Galaxy chocolate, your favourite." He smiled at me sweetly, making my stomach fill with butterflies. "And there's a selection of biscuits, especially chocolate digestives," That made me giggle. Chocolate digestives were Edward's secret love. He even had a secret packet in his bedroom, and I knew exactly where they were if I was peckish.

He finished listing what he brought, which was a lot of things considering there was only two of us. He seemed to read my thoughts. "Well, I would've got less but I wasn't sure what you specifically wanted, so I basically got a bit of all the things that you like." He nervously scratched the back of his head again. He really wanted today to be special, and man did I appreciate it.

"Thank you Edward, this is all wonderful. You didn't have to put so much effort into this, it's only me." Edwards face was shocked at what I said.

"Bella, that's the whole point. You're the most important person to me, and you deserve all of this and so much more." _Wow._ I felt my face heat up as I blushed like crazy. _Did he really mean that? _

"And before you ask of course I meant it; remember yesterday and what I said? I've never lied to you and I never will." He gave me a reassuring smile that melted my heart. He then picked up the packet of digestives and starting munching on them. Oh I loved that man.

_Wait whaaaat? Love? Woah there Bella, are you sure about that? _

Weirdly, I think I was.

"Bewa?" I looked up at Edward to see him offering a chocolate digestive to me, but with a half eaten one still in his mouth. I laughed when I saw him, crumbs tumbling out of his mouth, it was quite cute actually. _Bella...._ Oh shut up.

I took a digestive out of the packet and bit down on it, only to have crumbs fall down my top and in my bra. _Lovely. _I was about to 'excavate' crumbs from my top when I felt a heavy gaze upon me. I looked up to see Edward staring wide eyed at my chest. Wow he seemed pretty mesmerised. _Hmm..._

As quickly as I could, I picked up a raspberry from one of the plates and threw it at his face. He obviously wasn't as mesmerised as I thought, as he quickly moved his head and caught it in his mouth, a smug smile plastered across his face.

"Mmm, raspberry. My favourite." His smile grew even more. Damn that boy. I gave him the biggest evils I could muster and all he did was chuckle at my vain attempts.

"Aww come on Bella, you know you love me really." I rolled my eyes at him sarcastically, but I knew that he was right. _But did he? _

After a few more apologies, we finished eating the food, and surprisingly we polished it all off nicely. I did feel pretty full actually.

"Wow Edward, that was yummy." A satisfied smile crept on my face, and it seemed that that pleased Edward, a huge amount. Or it was my use of the word 'yummy' that made him internally giggle. After a little while, he cleared up all the things and we lay down on the picnic blanket together. We both looked up at the beautiful sky, which was starting to darken, and relaxed. We talked for a little while about anything and everything, and I completely forgot about Friday. Completely forgot about that dreaded day, which I think was what Edward hoped to do.

About a few hours later, the sun began to set and I noticed the cool breeze that was rolling in from the west. I shivered a little, completely forgetting that I forgot to bring a jacket. Typical me.

"Bella? Are you cold?" Before I could reply, he pulled me closer to him so my head was resting against his shoulder and his arm was around my waist, holding me close to him. "There you go, I'm probably warmer than my jacket over there." At first I was a little shocked at the sudden movement towards him, but slowly I relaxed into him and snuggled into his neck. We carried on talking, but I could tell the tension between us was high and that this wasn't what two best friends would usually do. But I really wasn't complaining.

Before I knew it we were lying in silence, just gazing at the beautiful sunset. To me, this was the perfect reality, something I'd yearned for with all of my heart. Yet I knew this would come to an end soon, and my god I wish it wouldn't. I was so happy and content; I didn't want all of this to go away. I was lying in the middle of a beautiful place next to the most gorgeous and caring man in the world who I secretly loved, yet it was all about to be taken away from me.

"Bella?" Edward's soft whisper broke me out of my horrible thoughts. I turned my head so I was looking him in the eyes. His beautiful, vibrantly green eyes looked soft and nervous; however he seemed determined about something.

"Bella, I wanted to tell you something before you go on Friday, although I haven't had the balls to tell you because I've been too god damn nervous." His hand came up and stroked my face, his eyes searching my face for something, but I didn't know what. My heart at this point was hammering against my chest; my whole body was on edge at what was happening. I was completely hypnotised by him and I couldn't seem to break my gaze from his beautiful eyes.

"Bella..." My name rolled off his tongue like he had said it so many times in the past. His face came closer to mine, his eyes more determined than ever. I could feel his breath against my face; so warm and it smelled so sweet. I breathed it in and without knowing it, I closed my eyes.

In the next second I felt Edwards soft and gentle lips press against mine. A shock surged from my lips down to the pit of my stomach where something in there erupted and a course of electricity ripped through my whole body. He pressed down more on my lips as I started moving my own, my body's instincts taking over. His mouth moved in sync mine, now taking the lead as his hand stroked my cheek and down my neck. I was in complete ecstasy. Edward rolled so that he was on top of me, kissing me delicately but with a hint of urgency and need slipped in behind it.

My hands were in his hair and pulled him closer; I really didn't want this to end, ever. We carried on kissing for what felt like days, but in the end turned out to be a minute or so before we stopped to take a breath. As soon as his lips left mine, I felt an unfamiliar emptiness sweep through me, but it was completely removed when I felt him kiss from my jaw line all the way down my neck to my collar bone, then back up again. My heart was beating so erratically and the feelings inside of me were so explosive, I swear I couldn't take much more.

After he had stopped kissing my neck, he kissed me on the lips a couple more times and looking into my eyes, the happiness in his eyes was unmistakable.

"I've wanted to do that for so long Bella," he whispered, "the real thing is so much better than my imagination." I felt myself blush for the millionth time for today and he chuckled a little while holding himself above me. He gazed into my eyes for a while, just smiling and occasionally kissing me around my face. Then completely out of the blue, his brow furrowed and a look of sadness crept on his face.

"Edward? Why are you sad? Are you alright? Did I do something wrong? Ed-" My questions were cut off by Edward kissing me again for a long moment before he pulled away.

"Bella please don't go on Friday." My heart sunk and my earlier thoughts were brought back.

"Edward I have to. You know that, and I know it'll be horrible for both of us but-" I couldn't finish my sentence, my eyes filled with tears.

"But Bella?" I looked at him, my heartbeat quickening and the butterflies in my stomach going insane.

"Yes, Edward?"

"Don't go." I was about to reply when he said something that changed my entire world.

"Please don't go. I love you Bella, I love you."

**Review! **


	10. Broken Little Pieces

**Hey guys **

**This is only a small chapter, It is pretty late round here, but either way, I warn you this is a sad chapter :/ **

**Chapter 10 – Tiny Little Pieces**

I lay there stunned.

He could have said a billion different things, maybe a joke or a comment about my hair...oh I don't know.

But, _I love you? _

My heart soared and the happiness that engulfed me was almost uncontainable, he _actually_ loved me! But in the same moment, my heart sank to my feet, in fact my heart fell through my body and into the ground below. _I had to leave him. _

Without meaning too, tears started spilling down my face uncontrollably, _no, this can't be happening, please no this can't be happening! _

"Bella? Jeez Bella surely you're not that surprised...are you? Have I upset you? Bella please tell me what's wrong!" Edward flew off of me and tried to calm me down, tried being the key word. I simply couldn't control the emotions that were pouring out of me; I couldn't control the gaping hole that was starting to fill my chest...I couldn't...I couldn't...

I slowly sat up, trying to contain the sobs that were attempting to escape my chest, and looked up at Edward's panic stricken face. His eyes were full of fear and sadness, the worry of my reaction painted plainly on his face. I lifted my shaking hand up to his cheek and stroked it, feeling his smooth skin under mine. I knew this day was coming, but I didn't realise it would be this soon. I knew I loved him too, but if I told him, Friday would be the most painful day I would ever experience.

I had to make a sacrifice, and if that meant Edward didn't hurt so much, then that was reason enough.

This was going to hurt.

I took a shuddering deep breath and tried to put on a calm face. "Edward...," I swallowed hard trying not to cry. "We can't be together. I can't love you. I..." The look on Edwards face nearly made me stop right in my tracks. "You're the best friend I have ever had, but it has to stop there." I literally just felt my heart crumble.

Tears shone in his bright green eyes, as he sat down on the grass, his jaw set and nostrils flaring. His hands were clenched into tight fists and his arms were shaking under the pressure. _What had I done? _

"You...you don't love me?" His gaze was fixed to the ground as he spoke, his voice trembling a little. It was impossible to reply, the broken pieces of my heart ached and threatened to release all my pent up pain. _You're doing this for him Bella, he'll move on from you, he'll find another wo..._ A few tears spilled out of my eyes, _he'll be happier. _

"Then what was that kiss? Was it fake? Were you just doing it out of g-guilt?" More questions I couldn't answer. Why did I think this was going to be remotely easy? I took one more shuddering breath and said ever so quietly, "Edward, promise me something?" His now red eyes stared up at me; tears were falling down his face freely. His voice was croaky as he whispered in reply. "Anything for you Bella."

I gazed at my beautiful Edward one last time. _Eyes look your last; arms take your last embrace..._ "Promise me you'll be happy, and you find someone who deserves you more than I do. I will never forget you Edward...never." If only life was like Shakespeare and I could take a dagger to my heart like Juliet? It wouldn't hurt half as much as this. I turned my back to Edward, and with my crumbling heart and empty soul, I walked away from him through the forest, hoping to escape the emptiness that threatened to break me into tiny, broken, forgotten pieces.

"I love you too." I whispered. I had no idea where I was going, but why did I care? All that I ever loved or cared about was back in that clearing, and I couldn't go back there. I had to move on, I had to live, I had to forget I ever loved Edward Cullen.

**Please review!**


	11. The Morning After the Night Before

**Many apologies for the long delay, I hope you'll appreciate this little addition!**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own twilight! **

* * *

**Chapter 11 - The Morning After the Night Before**

**Edward POV**

The pain. Oh god the pain.

My heart hurt so much I couldn't bear to even move or think or attempt to recall what had just happened.

All those hopes, all those feelings; for nothing. Nothing whatsoever.

How could I blame my beautiful Bella? I'm not particularly good looking, I'm over protective and probably incredibly annoying and needy. I should really question why she stayed in the first place.

Anger ripped through my body and the burn of rejection coursed through my veins. How could she do this to me? Just leave me here, surrounded by unrequited love tokens and wallow in my loneliness. She's so cold a-and so horrible and so…so damn beautiful! And lovely and the most wonderful woman in the whole of existence!

The tears spilled down my cheeks as I realised I couldn't possibly hate Bella. As a child we had instantaneously clicked and ever since I had always held a special place in my heart for her; from friend to companion, from companion to crush, from crush to utter adoration and love. All I wanted was to prove to myself that someone so wonderful could love me back!

As I gazed around the empty woods, everything seemed to be a little less bright. The fairy lights hanging around the trees seemed to have faded, the sun had completely set and the area was wrapped in the dark cloak of night. All because Bella had gone.

Who cared if I got back home. Who cared if I ever left this desolate place. All I could do was lie on my side, curl up and try and hold my heart together before it crumbled away forever.

**The next morning…**

**Bella's POV**

I hate alarms. I whacked my arm out, aiming for my alarm clock that was shrilling loudly in my ear. Once silence fell again I attempted to recollect my thoughts and remember what had happened yesterday.

_Oh…_

The memories of the night before flooded back to me. The walk home took a good hour and by the time I collapsed in at 12pm, eyes red and breathing raggedly, all I wanted to do was have my memory wiped and to forget everything that involved Edward. But of course that was impossible. Charlie was waiting for me when I came in, although he was on the phone to some woman by the sound of the voice, but immediately he finished that conversation and gave me a hug. This in itself was fairly weird considering Charlie wasn't the one to show physical affection, however I didn't say anything as I just needed to be comforted. In a fit of madness I told him everything as he held me on the sofa, like he used to do when I was young and had hurt myself somehow. But this wasn't the pain you could stick a plaster on and let it heal.

This was almost self-inflicted and most definitely deserved. It was all my fault that Edward was upset and I wanted so much to run back to him and tell him I loved him, and that everything was going to be alright. But if Edward had the slightest chance of finding someone better for him, I had to stop it all now. I had to stop myself now before I couldn't bear to leave him again.

Once Charlie put me to bed, it took me hours until I fell asleep. I think I only had 2 hours sleep but I still had to go into school today considering it was the last day. _Oh god,_ the last time I would see any of my friends again! Why did I decide to go to a university halfway across the country? Why didn't I just pick a local university that meant I could see everyone more often; see Edward more often?

Because at the time, I wasn't completely in love with Edward and I thought never seeing him again would be easy. _Pfft,_ sure thing Bells…

* * *

**Please review! **


End file.
